This invention relates to a stabbing apparatus for diagnosis of living bodies such as a trocar for celioscopic examinations.
In spite of its very sharp edge, a trocar for celioscopic examinations will meet with strong resistance when it is stabbed into an abdominal wall. When the abdominal wall is once penetrated, however, the resistance will be suddenly removed, so that the apparatus will possibly damage some internal organs by continuing to exert the same force necessary for penetration. However, there has so far been taken no measure to counter such danger involved in the stabbing operation.